Future Hopes
by Abhisek
Summary: Um...read???


Star Wars  
  
The Future Hopes  
  
Prologue  
  
Now that there is peace in the galaxy Jaina Solo has promised to become the apprentice of Jedi Master Kyp Durron. They are now in space traveling to a moon called Eclipse where the hidden jedi base is. Meanwhile far away in Coruscant Tsavong Lah is having trouble controlling the planet............  
  
Chapter One: Peace or Destruction  
  
"Finally, there is peace in the galaxy" thought Jaina Solo as she and her new master were flying to Eclipse. As if Kyp Durron was reading her mind, he laughed," You wish Jaina, you wish." She raised an eyebrow and asked," What do you mean?" " I meant that as long as the Yuzhaan Vong are still here there will hardly be any peace," Kyp answered. Just then the ship shook violently two times. When they checked the control room they saw two Yuzhaan Vong ships firing towards them. They put their defense shields up quickly and Jaina started firing concussion missiles at the enemy ships. They were running out of missiles after four or five misses. Then after five more minutes the Yuzhaan Vong ships were closing in on them. Jaina and Kyp couldn't do anything for about fifteen minutes! During that precious time the Yuzhaan Vong had started coming inside their ship.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
On Eclipse Luke Skywalker was talking to his brother- in-law (Han Solo) and his sister (Leia Organa Solo) about unsettled matters on Coruscant. " I am worried about Jaina. I don't trust Kyp to take care of my children," whined Han who was looking awful from the bruise he'd gotten in Hapes. " I don't trust him either but it was Jaina who made the choice not us," said Luke firmly. Soon after Mara Jade Skywalker came in holding her son, Ben Skywalker. " I sense something bad is going on with Jaina," whispered Mara into Luke's ears. He nodded giving her the signal that he'd felt it too.  
  
Chapter Two: Trouble!  
  
Jaina was shocked at how fast the enemy ships were coming towards them. She Jaina Solo had misfired four concussion missiles! That had never happened to her before. Now there were some Yuzhaan Vongs aboard this ship. She'd have been kicked out of Rogue Squadron if they'd seen this. Suddenly a Yuzhaan Yong appeared behind her. She knew this face. He was the Yuzhaan Vong priest! " Hello, Jaina Solo," the priest said grimly. " Why are you here?" asked Jaina pretending to be in a confused state. " Why, do you not know why I am here, Jaina Solo?" asked the priest with a little smirk on his face. " Hmmm, let me guess. you are here to sacrifice me before your pitiful gods aren't you." Jaina confirmed with a smirk as well. " And guess who let me in?" he asked smiling. " Don't know and don't care" was her reply to his question. " Well what if I told you that your master Kyp Durron let me in," he said in a matter-of-factly tone. " WHAT!" she bellowed. Then she stormed out of the control room and saw Kyp making a deal about killing her. " Kyp Durron! Are you trying to sell me? Do I look like a property to you?" she said furiously. Before Kyp could say anything Jaina had her lightsaber's violet blade next to his throat. " Now, now, Jaina I wasn't trying to sell you or anything." Kyp mumbled that his head might get cut of any minute. " I don't have to be told anything. The priest already told me everything." She shouted glaring at him angrily.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
On Coruscant Tsavong Lah was furious at Khalee Lah for letting the Jedi escape. " You fool!" he bellowed, " You had the Jeedai cornered but still they managed to escape!" " How can I call you son when you cannot even capture some Jeedai!" he said still angry with his son for letting the Jedi escape.  
  
Chapter Three: Jacen?!  
  
Luke just sat in his room thinking about what could have happened to Jaina when suddenly a strong urge from the force came. For a while he thought something terrible had happened to Jaina but the strong urge had come from Jacen! He was still alive! How could that be?  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
In space Jaina and Kyp had felt the strong urge too. The bad thing was that they didn't know Jacen was alive. Suddenly she felt her uncle Luke trying to reach her through the force. She opened her mind and he revealed to her that Jacen was still alive but very weak. She looked away trying hard but failing to keep the tears from falling. He tried to send them on a mission to rescue Jacen but Jaina told him about their problems earlier and how she thought that Kyp had betrayed her. Luke shook his head at this. " You will have to trust each other to stay alive." He said sadly. She could tell he didn't like the idea of her being Kyp's apprentice but she had had no choice. " Well since you guys can't go I will send a group to rescue Jacen and another group to help you out." He said. " If you do then it will be hard for them to get inside because there are Yuzhaan Vong ships blocking our view!" answered Jaina worriedly. " Don't leave Kyp alone because I have a strong feeling that he is changing back into a Dark Jedi." Said Luke fearfully.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
On Eclipse the two Jedi teams were getting ready to leave on their missions. Jacen's rescue team had Mara Jade Skywalker and Ganner while the other team had Zekk and Tahiri. " I have a bad feeling about this." Said Mara. " I don't think we're going to reach Jaina and Master Kyp in time." Zekk told Tahiri. The two teams took of later that very same day. In Jaina's rescue team Han Solo was piloting while in the other Mara Jade was piloting.  
  
  
  
Chapter Four: Trap?  
  
Kyp was worried so badly that he was starting to develop on his fear. He kept remembering what Master Skywalker kept saying that his master- someone called Yoda kept saying to Luke- Fear leads to Anger Anger leads to hate Hate leads to suffering And suffering leads to the Dark Side That was what had happened to Luke's father, Anakin Skywalker. But he didn't care about what happened to his father. He would have rather joined the Empire than feel the pain of Force Lightning. He felt worse right now though. He shouldn't have asked Jaina Solo to become his apprentice. They were moving to Coruscant now where they would be able to sacrifice Jaina. They'd reach the surface in about two days! But what he didn't know was that Jacen was still alive and Mara was coming with Ganner to rescue Jacen. He also didn't know that Zekk and Tahiri were coming to rescue him and Jaina. After a while Jaina got bored of baby-sitting Kyp and left for the control room. " This is my chance." Thought Kyp and took out his lightsaber. He ignited it as quick as possible incase Jaina came in at the same moment. That was exactly what had happened. " So you've finally decided to fight me." Jaina said as she entered the room. " You know I can feel the anger and fear that is swelling inside you. You are becoming a Dark Jedi again I see." Jaina said cooly. But Kyp had had enough. He came swinging at her. She professionally deflected them quickly. They slashed at each other but all shots were deflected quickly.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
Aboard the Millennium Falcon, Zekk was talking to Tahiri. " I have a feeling that something bad is going on between Master Kyp Durron and Jaina." Zekk said worriedly. " I feel it too." Tahiri replied. "Did you also feel anything else?" " I felt something but don't remember who it was from." Zekk said. " At first I thought it was from Jacen but how could he still be alive, I mean I thought I felt him die." " Yeah me too. It's strange." Tahiri replied.  
  
Chapter Five: Ambush at Coruscant  
  
As Jaina and Kyp neared Coruscant she said," You set this up didn't you?" as their lightsabers clashed and made a big sound. " How did you know?" asked Kyp. She ignored him and all of a sudden Kyp felt his left hand get cut off. "Ahhhhh!!" he cried in pain and agony. Now his eyes were full of anger and hatred. By that time they were already on the surface of Coruscant.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
On the other side of the ship in the control room, the priest was communicating with the warmaster, Tsavong Lah. " I have Jaina Solo with me warmaster. Soon we will be able to do the sacrifice by killing the twins. Hahahaha!" " Indeed!" said the warmaster. 


End file.
